


Green Eyes and Envy

by Snowpants_Ninja



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9634532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowpants_Ninja/pseuds/Snowpants_Ninja
Summary: Clarke likes Lexa but hasn't said anything then catches some other lady getting all up in the Commander's business which makes her jealous. Lexa knows Clarke likes her and is waiting for her to make the first move....





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leapyearbaby29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leapyearbaby29/gifts).



> Based on a prompt by Leapyearbaby29. This is my second fanfic, first in The 100. Hope you like it! Feedback is welcome :)

What are you supposed to do when you're madly in love with someone who doesn't even know you are attracted to them? This was the current dilemma Clarke found herself in. It wasn't that she didn't speak with the Commander about differences in their courtship rituals from sky to earth but she had never gotten around to discussing her sexuality with her. Clarke knew there were Grounder gay men and lesbian women but hadn't met someone who was bisexual like her. What if it was bad? It wouldn't matter if she kept quiet though. Clarke's thoughts wandered through her head like fireflies in the night. Scattering here and there, not able to focus on one specific topic; Lexa, falling to the ground, how badly she needed to get laid and of course, how falling to the ground and subsequently meeting Lexa has resulted in her current need to get laid.

Suddenly out of the corner of her eye, Clarke saw a familiar figure walking with the swagger only the Commander possesses. Lexa wasn't only the Commander of the Twelve Clans but perhaps the most insanely attractive individual Clarke had ever laid eyes on. Looking more relaxed in a time of peace, Lexa's brown hair fell around her shoulders framing her face. She carried herself with grace and a hint of cockiness. Daringly almost, a young woman approached the Commander, smiled, bowed slightly and then proceeded to kiss her. 

Clarke's eyebrows damn near shot up back to space. Rage, sadness and the urge to rip the woman off of Lexa filled her up. Her nostrils flared, her gaze sharpened and as she was trying to move to escape the feeling of it all, she felt the familiar emerald gaze of the Commander upon her.

Swiftly but kindly, the Commander stopped the other woman from continuing to kiss her. As pleasurable as it is to be doted upon and pleasured by members of her clan, there was something riveting about the blonde who fell from the sky and defeated the mountain. Her reaction to the Commander being kissed by another woman indicated that Lexa may not be the only one who is attracted to the idea of taking their relationship to a more intimate level.

Stalking towards Clarke, she motioned with a simple flick of her finger to follow. Clarke gulped, thankfully not visible to Lexa, she thought in order to reassure herself she had nothing to worry about. She quickly followed Lexa, eager to seem normal but being eaten up on the inside over what could possibly go wrong and what Lexa wanted.

Entering a quiet alleyway and turning up a set of stairs, Lexa led Clarke to a quiet rooftop garden full of wildflowers. Turning to her, Lexa gazed at Clarke with a look of confusion.

"Would you mind telling my what my Trikru member Sasha has done to warrant the look you were giving her earlier Clarke?" Lexa asked, drawing Clarke's name from her mouth with the usual sharp emphasis on the k which incidentally drove Clarke wild. 

"I, um. Lexa. Sorry. Commander I mean, I was not directing my glare at Sasha, was that her name? I was merely lost in my own thoughts."

"And which thoughts would those be, Clarke? Indecent thoughts of me perhaps? Could the great Wanheda who felled the mountain and it's men while returning members of all 12 clans to their families be jealous of a simple Trikru cafe owner? She makes the best coffee in town Clarke. I shall take you sometime and you can better acquaint yourself with Sasha and her wonderful skills that make ones mouth water." Lexa quipped while smirking, creating a lovely glisten in her green eyes, winking once at Clarke. Lexa of course had been aware of Clarke's attraction to her and was waiting to see what would happen. Partially because she wanted Clarke to be the one to make the first move and partially because she enjoyed watching Clarke squirm. Clarke did not realize that the people on the ground came in all sexualities and gender identities. 

Clarke couldn't help what came next, she stopped hearing what Lexa was saying after the word "indecent". She couldn't keep pushing the thought of Lexa taking her over and over again out of her head. Thoughts of her making Lexa crumble in pleasure raced through her mind as well, causing Clarke's palms to become clammy and her pulse to quicken. She was so lost in her thoughts she looked up and noticed that Lexa was still staring at her expecting an answer. 

"Yes thoughts. Thoughts of thoughts and the like."Clarke rambled.

It was at that moment that Lexa couldn't take it anymore and burst into laughter.

"Thoughts of thoughts? Clarke really? That is the single funniest thing I have heard since the alternative facts quote presented by the American government in 2017." Lexa chuckled.

She stepped forward closer to Clarke while purposely finding a single flower to pick from the glorious array surrounding them. Reaching past Clarke, Lexa was so close she could almost feel Clarke's sharp exhale resulting from trying to control her urge to reach out and have her way with Lexa right then and there.

"You know there is nothing here to be ashamed of Clarke. You are among many who admire you for your courage and would follow you to their death in battle if you asked them to. There are also many who would gladly have you as their Niron, um, girlfriend as you would say." Lexa said as she pulled back, holding a hydrangea out for Clarke. 

"Lexa, thank you. I really appreciate it." Clarke blushed furiously as Lexa handed her the flower. Their fingers brushed ever so slightly but it set her entire body alight. "I, I'm... fuck it" Clarke trailed off, dropped the flower and grabbed Lexa by the arm with one hand and by her neck with the other pulling her into a breathless, needy kiss. 

Their lips were crushed together. Both women opened their mouths slightly and snaked their tongues forward. Lexa grabbed Clarke's ass, pulling their mid sections together. One of them moaned neither sure which as they struggled for dominance. While Lexa was happy to let Clarke make the first move, there was no way she was letting Clarke control this lust filled encounter. She pulled back slightly to take a breath before diving in and beginning to suck on Clarke's pulse point. The blonde sighed, tilting her head to give Lexa more access to her neck while running her hand through silky brown locks encouraging the pleasurable assault of her overly sensitized skin.

"Lexa, not that I'm complaining or anything but what are we doing?" Clarke managed to say in between sharp breaths. 

Pulling back, Lexa smiled at Clarke, her eyes piercing straight into Clarke's soul at that moment. Clarke knew that no one else would ever make her feel the way she does when Lexa looks at her like that. Lexa knew that she never wanted to look at another woman the way she was looking at Clarke. 

Some say that you will know the love of your life at a glance and others will tell you that it is a labour of years, learning and compromising that brings you the love of your life. Perhaps it is one, perhaps it is neither or perhaps it is a combination of both but for certain, at that moment in time, sharing a lust filled yet deeply connected gaze both Clarke and Lexa felt certain they had found love in each other.

"Clarke, it has been said that our commanders of times past and present will be granted one love to share for their short lived yet fulfilled lives leading our people. I thought before that I had that love. I thought I had found her and lost her already. I have realized over the past few months that I was mistaken. While Costia was an important part of my life, I will never love her as much as I love you. I had feared you were not interested in women yet alone me but the look you gave Sasha was a look I had only seen before when a woman finds her partner or someone she is attracted to engaged in intimate contact with someone else. My dear you need to work on controlling your facial expressions. Jealousy and envy was written all over you. Fear not. Sasha and I have an understanding that our encounters were of a sexual nature only and she will be of no trouble to us. That is if you will have me?" Lexa looked down almost shyly. The mighty Commander weakened slightly by the fear of rejection.

Clarke brought her hand up to Lexa's chin. Tilting her head up so she could look her in the eyes before laughing softly. Worry crossed Lexa's face as she stared at Clarke who simply said:

"What a pair we are Lexa. Both of us pining over the other. Not knowing where along the way we fell madly in love with each other. Each wondering whether or not the other will feel the way we do. Fearing the possibility of rejection and all the while we could have been doing this more often."

Her voice trailed off as she grabbed Lexa again, bringing their lips together this time less urgently than before. Gently they moved their mouths and tongues together breathing in the soft moans of the other and enjoying the feeling of love surrounding them.

Clarke pulled Lexa's hand down towards the button of her pants, undoing it slowly and lowering the zipper before guiding slender fingers below to graze the soaked fabric of her underwear. Lexa shuddered as Clarke whispered in her ear:

"Never doubt that I want you Lexa. Feel how wet you make me. I want you more than I've wanted anyone else ever and need you to fuck me until I can't walk anymore. I want to eat you out until you scream my name in pleasure. I want your wet pussy against mine and I want us to cum together."

This time it was Lexa's turn to short circuit. Her mouth hung agape as her hand stayed idle against Clarke's centre. She snapped out of it though, moving her fingers teasingly through Clarke, pressing gently on her clit before removing her hand and turning to walk away. Lexa flipped her hair over her shoulder and tossed a sultry gaze at Clarke.

"Well Clarke. If that is what you want to do, I suggest we find somewhere private to do so. Come with me and we can tell my guards to stay away from my floor and to bring us food and water ever few hours but to not enter my room."

Clarke practically skipped to follow the Commander after buttoning and zipping up her pants. Grasping her hand, she smiled at the thought of what she and Lexa were about to do. Today turned out to be a pretty good day after all.


End file.
